A Second Chance at Love!
by jraeder26
Summary: Betty copes with Matt being her new boss... Matt copes with Betty breaking his Heart... Daniel copes with the lose of Molly by getting Matt and Betty back together with the help of a few friends.... Totally Metty Some Detty! Rated M for later Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**New story.... I was really sad to see Betty and Matt break up so I thought I would write a story..... It will be a Metty eventually but there will be lots of angst first..... It might be rated M for future chapters.....**

Matt stood in the door way of the apartment he shared with his girlfriend of a two years and six months and smiled...She had fallen asleep on the couch reading a recent issue of MODE... She was wearing one of his work shirts that was three sizes too big for her and a blanket was covering her bottom half...She looked beautiful lying there kind of what their little girls were going to look like....Matt was comforted by that thought and knew he was making the right decision on asking her to marry him...

His apartment had changed quite a bit after six months of living together... Betty and him we're normally pretty organized people and quite clean... Magazines, mostly MODE, laid on the coffee table and on the night stand next to Betty's side of the bed... His closet on one side had colorful clothes, heels, and jackets... The master bathroom on one of the sinks had a pink tooth brush, perfume, and a retainer holder since Betty got her braces off...

But to Matt it was worth it because he got to wake up every morning and go to bed with Betty every night... He chuckled when he thought about the first month that they moved in together.

It was different living with a woman that wasn't your mother....Betty was a bed hog when it came to sleeping....

Matt would find himself on the edge of the bed some nights with Betty practically on top of him. It became an issue when he found himself on the floor when Betty accidently kicked him.....

Betty had woken up when she heard Matt grunt from the floor and looked over the edge... She chuckled a little and then apologized profusely to him....

Matt couldn't stay to angry with her but came to compromise that they both could share the middle of the bed... That of course lasted two days and Matt found himself at the edge of the bed, yet again... This time though Betty was snuggled next to his back and Matt couldn't find anything to complain about... He realized that he was just going to have to get used to some things if he wanted to make this work....

Betty noticed that Matt liked to hog the bathroom in the morning.... She always ended up with exactly an hour to get ready for work when she was used to at least an hour and forty five minutes.....When Betty ended up being thirty minutes late to work one morning she decided that sharing the bathroom in the morning was the only option....

Of course she didn't hear too much complaining when she suggested sharing a shower with Matt in the morning could save energy and a lot of time....

Matt eagerly agreed, their morning ritual of showering together turned into something they look forward to every morning... Making out in the shower has gotten them into trouble from time to time though....

Sex was interesting for both of them.... They both found that you could have sex pretty much anywhere in the house.... Of course the bed turned out to be their favorite place to have sex.... That was after a few mishaps with rug burn, a broken lamp, and wax from a candle.....

He walked over to where she was lying and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead... She murmured softly and rolled over so her face was towards the couch cushions.

Matt started to walk away from the couch when Betty let out in a whisper "Matt, come lay with me for a little bit..."

Matt smiled as he took off his jacket, scarf, and toed off his shoes, so, he could lay comfortably next to Betty....

She had shifted to make room for Matt whose body just happened to be longer than hers...He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her body close against his... He found himself tangling his fingers with hers and how easy one of his legs slipped in between the two of hers. Her shoulder was exposed due to the size of the shirt and Matt placed a sweet kiss on her sun kissed skin...

Betty rolled over so she could give him a proper welcome.... She kissed his lips softly as her hands wrapped around his waist. He was a beautiful human being and she thanked God everyday that she fell in love with him....

Moving in with him was the best decision she could ever make and she loved waking up and going to bed with him every day. She could see herself living like this for the rest of her life and usually that would scare her to death...

Matt was right when he had said "Two people who share the same passion could be a good thing..." Well, he didn't mention it was going to be the best decision she had made since she got her job at MODE...

Of course they had quite a few obstacles before they had gotten to the point of that they were now....

**Two Years ago**

Betty walked down stairs of her house preparing for her first day as Editor of Mode. She was very scared and elated to start the day in her new office.. Mode had given the employee's two weeks off after the death of Molly Meade. Betty had spent most of her two weeks helping Daniel, getting ready for her new job, and rearranging her bedroom.... She was purposely making herself busy....

After Matt had broken up with her she had been pretty miserable and snarky to anyone who came in a mile radius of her... Totally out of the ordinary for her and her family was worried for her... Instead of crying and moping around like she would usually do she focused on other things....

Papi, Hilda, Justin, and even Archie were concerned about her welfare.... When she came down the stairs and sat down for breakfast she looked like death warmed over for someone who got a promotion..

"Hey, everyone!" Betty said as she sat down with her hair in a tangled mess, and still in her pajamas...

"Aunt Betty, you are not wearing that to work, are you?" Justin asked as he looked at his mom than back at Aunt Betty...

"No, of course not... I have a hour and a half still...." Betty let out...

"Justin, go upstairs and pick out something for her to wear... You, go sit in my chair..." Hilda announced as she pointed to Betty....

Betty rolled her eyes as she went and followed Hilda's orders.....

"Alright mama, what's the deal? I would think you would already be ready and out the door by now..."Hilda asked as she leaned against the chair....

"I can't face him, Hilda..." Betty said in a whisper as a tear rolled down her cheek...

"Betty, Matt will forgive you, it's just going to take time...."Hilda's heart went out for Betty.... Most of this mess was her fault if she had stayed out of it Betty still might have Matt....

"What if he doesn't, Hilda? I don't think I can handle that...." Betty said softly as more tears poured down her cheeks... She never realized how much she loved Matt until he was gone....

"Well, then you will pick yourself help, brush yourself off, and move on. Or you will fight for him and show him how sorry you are...." Hilda stated.... "And if that doesn't work I will march down to Mode and kick his ass...."

Betty smiled at Hilda... She thank god her family was there for her.....

Hilda smiled back at her and started working on the rats nest that Betty called her hair.... After forty five minutes of cutting, waxing, and makeup, Betty looked brand new....

Hilda had cut her hair in layers around her face and flat ironed it to give it a straight look... She sweeped her bangs to the side and put some shiny stuff in her hair to smooth fly a ways.....

Her eyebrows were manicured with the perfect arch and her makeup looked flawless....

Justin came down stairs with the perfect outfit.... The dress was a dark blue halter dress with a black belt and a black spaghetti strap top to go underneath.. He picked out black lacy leggings and black pumps to go with it....

Betty took the clothes and went in the downstairs bathroom to change..... When she came out Hilda and Justin let out a whistle of approval at how good she looked......

Betty looked in the mirror and smiled a half smile.... She thought she looked good but she felt like an imposter.... It was too late to change so she decided to go with it today.... As she grabbed her purse she kissed her family good bye and ran out the door.....

She let out a deep breath, said a little prayer, and made her way to work......

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt sat in his new office and let out a much needed sigh.... he thought this would feel good being Co Editor and Chief of Mode.... All he felt was heartbroken, and angry.....

He knew Betty was going to show up at any minute and he was going to have to face her..... She ripped out his heart by stating she still loved Henry.... He witnessed how much she still loved him.... That kiss was embedded on his mind and his heart was still at the bottom of the soles of his shoes...

He couldn't sleep at night, he barely ate, and his art work reflected his mood....

Didn't Betty know that he would have moved mountains for her....Yes, he had made mistakes in their relationship but god he loved her..... He felt that love the minute she walked into his life and flipped it upside down.....

His thoughts were interrupted when Daniel Meade knocked on his door.... Matt sucked up his feelings and let them vanish to the recesses of his brain in front of Daniel. Matt knew no matter how much he was hurting Daniel was hurting ten times more than that.... Matt couldn't imagine burying your wife after only being married to her for three weeks.....

"Good morning, Matt.... I'm looking forward to working with you...." Daniel let out....

"Good morning to you too, Daniel.... I'm up for the challenge and looked forward to working with you..." Matt announced as he took Daniel's outstretched hand and shook it...

"I just came in to brief you on a meeting I've decided to have at the last minute....."Daniel said as he took a seat on one of the chairs in Matt's office....

"Ok, what will the meeting be about..." Matt asked....

"Well, I want to let everyone know that you are taking over Wilhelmina's spot as Co Editor and Chief.... Also I thought it would be nice to tell everyone about Betty's new job...." Daniel stated...

Matt felt all the oxygen leave the room as Betty's name was brought up.... Matt didn't think he could be in the same building with her let alone the same room...

"Oh, ok..." Matt was surprised he could speak.....

Daniel smirked slightly at the surprised look on Matt's face...._ This was too much fun!!!_

Daniel knew by focusing his attention on Betty and Matt might help him get over Molly.... _I sure hope so!!!_ Daniel gave Matt a grim look as a tear fell down his cheek... He felt himself choke up and had to leave.... He got out his blackberry and texted the only person he knew could help...._Betty, I need you!_

**Chapter two!**

**Will Betty be able to face Matt? Can Matt and Betty be in the same room without killing each other? Will Daniel be able to move on from Molly....**


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: I made Matt a jerk in this chapter to go along with how he acted in the season premiere of Ugly Betty... I did tell you guys that Betty and Matt will have some obstacles to hurdle before I have them kiss and Make up... Bella my new character is going to have major connections to both Matt and Daniel in upcoming chapters, so, I introduced her early... _

Betty came into her office that she shared with the Senior editor named Meagan to see Daniel pacing back and forth. He couldn't do this, be at work, and not think of Molly.

"Daniel, are you ok?" Betty asked concerned

"I don't think I can do this, Betty... " Daniel let out with a deep, stressful sigh.

"Yes, you can... Molly would want you here, doing what you love."Betty stated

"Yeah, well my love for all of this somewhat changed as soon as Molly stepped into my life..." Daniel announced as he found a seat in one of her orange chairs.

"That's true, but everyone, including me, needs you here. Besides if you were gone any longer Marc would have found a way to bring back Wilhelmina..."Both of them shuddered at that thought...

"Very true... We wouldn't want that... Besides, I think Matt Hartley has a lot to offer to this magazine..." Betty felt as if she had been punched in the gut at that statement...

Daniel took one look at Betty's expression and laughed inwardly... _This was going to be too easy!_

"So, is Matt already here?" Betty asked

"Yes, I scheduled a meeting to introduce him and let everyone know about your promotion.."

"Wait, I have to be in the same room as, Matt?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?" Daniel let out with a slight smile..

"I can't do it... No, I refuse to be in the same room as him!"

"Betty, yes you can! Also, I'm technically still your boss, so, you will be there..."Daniel ordered.

"God, I hate it when you get bossy!" Betty huffed as she sat next to Daniel._ He's the devil!_

"No, you don't... Admit it, you love it!"Betty rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that threatened to appear...

Daniel laughed slightly as he patted her shoulder... "That's my girl!"

* * *

Matt paced back and forth in the conference room, going over his notes for the meeting... He was nervous, but he could act professional. Just when he had all his notes sorted out and knew exactly what he was going to say he saw Betty walk by with Meagan...

He took in a sharp breath when he saw her... She looked incredible and he could smell her vanilla perfume from far away... It just made him want to spit fire he was so angry..._How dare she move on, so, easily... I was the one who got my heart broken, not her..._

Matt threw his note cards away in the trash...He knew exactly what he was going to say..._ If Betty Suarez could move on... So, could he!_

* * *

At eleven o clock everyone that worked at Mode piled into the conference room... Daniel, Mrs. Meade, Mr. Hartley, and Matt all stood at the front of the conference room waiting for everyone to settle down...

Betty entered the room with Amanda and Meagan and took a seat... Daniel winked at her, reassuring her she could do this... Betty took one look at Matt and mentally kicked herself for hurting him..._ God, he looks good in that suit... Did he cut his hair... Focus, Betty! Wow, his dark tie goes with his caramel eyes...Betty! Focus!_

Marc strutted in and gave Betty the cold shoulder when she smiled at him... Betty couldn't say she blamed him, but it wasn't her fault she got the promotion...

Daniel started the meeting as soon as everyone entered the conference room..

"Good morning, everyone! First, I like to take the opportunity to tell everyone how grateful I am that all of you were at Molly's funeral... It means a lot to me... I'm sure if Molly was still alive she would of loved all the support you have shown both of us... Second, most of you know, Cal Hartley... He was very generous to invest in Meade publications this year...He will be taking a more active role in Mode, helping us with the budget ideas or concepts... So, please be open to his help... We should all be great full, without him we would have no jobs..." Betty was proud of Daniel for making it through the meeting... Even though she knew it was hard for him...

"Thirdly, I'd like to introduce Mr. Hartley's son, Matt Hartley... He has signed on to take over Wilhelmina's position as Co-Editor and Chief...."Marc rolled his eyes at the idea... "I'm really looking forward to a fresh start with him and I have complete confidence with what he can bring to Mode.. Matt, do you have anything you would like to add to that.."

"Yes, I do... Thank you, Daniel, for that introduction... First and foremost I'm looking forward to sharing my ideas and helping Daniel restore this magazine to its original glory... I also know I have some very classy shoes to fill, so, I'm willing to learn from everyone..." Marc scoffed to himself..._ You got that right, Sports guy!!_ "Daniel wanted to announce Betty Suarez's promotion to everyone... She is now a Junior Features Editor for Mode... But Daniel, if you don't mind I was talking with my dad and I thought it would only be appropriate to have Marc St. Clair to share that title with her..." Marc's eyes about bugged out of his head... Marc didn't know if he wanted to dance a jig in his Gucci Loafers or kiss Matt! But to see Betty seething with anger was more of a reward for the elation he was feeling...

Betty didn't know if she wanted to scratch Matt's eyeball's out or kill Daniel for not letting her get out of this meeting...

Daniel nodded his head at Matt in acknowledgement but on the inside he wanted to beat the smirk off of Matt's face.. _That little spoiled rotten brat... That's not how you do things here..._ Daniel looked over at Betty and could see she was ready to either wring Matt's neck or give him a severe lecture... Thank god, Amanda was holding her back from causing a scene..

Daniel stepped in before Betty had a chance to start a brawl with her former ex... "Congratulations, Marc for the promotion... You and Betty will work great together... Now last but not least there were a few more promotions for Mode and we have a new member to Mode.. We found a new receptionist for the front desk, Bella! Bella, could you please stand up...."

When Bella stood up everyone in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her... She was absolutely the prettiest woman anyone laid eyes on, with her green cat like eyes, black long eye lashes, heart shaped face, pouty lips, a perfect smile, and long jet black hair... She was dressed in a Christian Dior black dress with Gold Jimmy Choo heels and stood at 5'9 and couldn't weigh anymore than 125 pounds...

Matt couldn't take his eyes off of her, but neither could Daniel...

"Amanda has been promoted to my new assistant... Meagan our Senior Editor has been promoted to be a mentor to all the old and new editor's to Mode... She will be working directly with Matt and I to come up with ideas and themes for our Features articles..." Meagan smiled at Daniel, happy to be a mentor... She worked hard for four years to settle as a Senior Editor... The change will be really rewarding...

"Well that concludes our meeting for the day... If Betty, Marc, and Meagan could stay for ten more minutes that would be greatly appreciated..."

Betty watched everyone file out of the room before she went after, Matt...

Daniel grabbed Betty by the waist and escorted her out of the conference room, muttering an "Excuse me..."

"Betty, calm yourself, will you!" Daniel demanded as he took one look at her red face, and dark brown eyes...

"Calm down! Calm down! I deserved that promotion, and received it fair and square... Obviously, you and Wilhelmina felt the same way or you wouldn't have chosen me..." Betty stated confidently...

Daniel cringed inwardly... He was hoping this subject wouldn't come up... "Well, Betty, I think there is something you need to know about your promotion..."

"What about my promotion? Daniel, why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to tell me?" Betty asked

"Because , you're not going to..."

"Spill it, now!"

"Well, Wilhelmina and I couldn't come up with who would be more qualified for the job... Both you and Marc deserved it, so, we flipped a coin... You won because you were tails...

Betty didn't know if she should beat Daniel or still be mad at Matt for promoting Marc... Instead she turned on her heel and walked towards her office... No scratch that, she angrily stalked to the bathroom muttering obscenities to herself...

Amanda saw the whole thing and followed her into the bathroom... Amanda entered the bathroom and looked at her puzzled Latina friend... "What's wrong, Suarez? You look like someone shot your puppy.." Amanda stated with one hand on her hip and one eyebrow quipped upward...

"I don't know if I want to wring Matt's neck or beat Daniel?"

"I understand why you're mad at, Matt... But, what does being mad at Daniel have to do with anything?"

"Oh, Daniel told me that I got my promotion because him and Wilhelmina had a coin toss... I was tails, so, that's how I won!"

"Ouch, does Marc know?" Amanda asked concerned for her other friend...

"No, but, for some reason I feel he deserves to know..." Betty stated

"Have lunch with us today and tell him..."

"That sounds good! Thanks, Amanda!"

"No problem! Amanda said with a smile as she exited the bathroom...

Betty turned and looked at herself in the mirror.. "You're a confident, young, Junior Editor for Mode..."Betty smiled at herself before she exited the bathroom...


End file.
